Jugée Coupable
by Miss Sheppard
Summary: Sam est victime d’une « injustice » ... Oneshot !


Titre : Jugée coupable

Spoiler : Saison 7

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, tout est à eux ! Vous connaissez la chanson ! ;)

Résumé : Sam est victime d'une « injustice » ...

Ecrite le 22/01/05

Note de l'auteur : C'est court ! J'ai écrit ça en 20 minutes après une prise de tête. Et je me suis dit qu'au lieu de crier et de frapper (enfin, me casser les poings sur) les murs, il valait mieux que je transpose ça en fic :)

Note de l'auteur n°2 : Reviews Pliiiiiiiiiz :D

Jugée coupable

« Cela faisait près de quatre mois que ça avait avancé avec Jack. Enfin, quand je dis que ça avait avancé, c'est qu'on était ensemble. On s'aimait, on avait confiance l'un en l'autre, et on été persuadés que rien ne pourrait gâche ce bonheur. Mais pourtant... Mon histoire avec Pete était terminée depuis bien longtemps... J'avais tourné la page, et j'espérais ne plus entendre parler de lui. Il était environ 19h. On revenait d'une mission qui avait duré toute la semaine. Goa'uld, jaffas, embuscades, tirs, blessés, morts. Après avoir échappé à tout ça, sur cette planète, dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, on était retourné chez moi, pour se détendre, et prendre quelques jours de congé. Notre relation n'était pas secrète. Tout le monde savait ce qu'il y avait entre nous, certains le savaient bien avait nous-mêmes. Chacun avait sa voiture ; je suis arrivée avant Jack. J'ai trouvé une voiture devant chez moi. Ça ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Comme un mauvais pressentiment. Pete. Il était là, devant la porte. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire face, mais j'ai dû. Il voulait qu'on recommence une histoire, et je lui ai dit que c'était trop tard. Quand il a vu Jack arriver, il a compris, et il est parti. Jack m'a demandé ce qu'il voulait, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'a jamais aimé. Quelques jours plus tard, Jack dû rejoindre SG-5 en renfort, avec le reste de SG-1. Moi, je restais sur Terre. J'avais été blessée, et le Général m'avait donné une semaine de congé, pour me remettre. J'avais voulu refuser, mais « c'était les ordres du médecin ». Jack partit 3jours. Trois longs jours. Le troisième jour, il était environ 20h. J'avais préparé le repas, ayant eu un appel d'Hammond, m'affirmant que la mission serait amplement terminée à cette heure ci. On sonna à la porte. J'ai pensé qu'il avait du oublier ses clés. Mais, quand j'ouvris la porte, ce n'était pas Jack. C'était un homme grand, mais je ne voyais pas son visage, il faisait trop sombre. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que c'était un officier, pour m'annoncer que Jack était mort au combat. Mais ce n'était que Pete. « Que » est un bien grand mot, étant donné ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il a insisté pour entrer. Il voulait s'excuser. Il parla un long moment, me faisant à moitié une déclaration, à moitié des adieux. Avant de partir, il s'est approché de moi, et m'a embrassé. Je n'eu pas le temps de réagir. Jack venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Je me suis écartée brusquement de Pete. N'importe qui l'aurait giflé, mais quand j'ai vu le regard de Jack, je n'ai plus bougé. Au début, il y avait de la rage, puis de la tristesse. Mal interpréter les choses. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, mais quand c'est à soit que ça arrive, le monde s'effondre autour de vous. Jack est sorti en courant vers sa voiture. J'ai essayé de le rattraper, criant son nom, lui disant que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. Mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre. Il souffrait trop pour daigner m'écouter. Il est partit. Il a démarré, et est parti en trombe. J'ai vu le monde s'écrouler autour de moi. Je suis retournée à la maison, et j'ai traité Pete de tous les noms, le faisant fuir. Il avait tout ruiné. J'ai voulu aller chez Jack avec ma voiture, mais elle n'a pas voulu démarrer. C'est toujours pendant des moments comme ça, que des choses comme ça vous tombe dessus. J'ai appelé plusieurs fois Jack, chez lui, sur son portable, mais il n'a jamais décroché. J'ai veillé toute la nuit. J'ai appelé Daniel, mais il ne l'avait pas vu. Je me suis énervée sur lui. Pour aucune raison, j'ai crié comme une folle sur mon meilleur ami. J'avais peur de perdre Jack, mais je me suis demandée comment il a pu croire ça. Que j'étais capable de le tromper, de lui mentir... J'étais en colère contre lui.

Je ne sais pas encore comment cette histoire va se terminer. Demain je lui parlerais. J'essaierais d'oublier ma rancœur, ma colère. J'essaierais de lui expliquer. Sans lui demander pourquoi il ne m'a pas laissé le temps de me justifier, et pourquoi il est parti, pourquoi il s'est défilé... Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi... Pourquoi il ne m'a pas fait confiance. Pourquoi ... tout simplement pourquoi... Il est parti, sans rien dire. Il n'avait vu qu'une seule seconde ce qui s'était passé, et je n'ai pas pu me défendre. J'étais forcément coupable. C'est bien ça... Jugée coupable, sans procès, sans explication, sans passer par la case départ... »

FIN


End file.
